1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for and a method of wireless power transmission, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method that protect wireless-coupled power devices from an overvoltage, an overcurrent, and an overtemperature using hysteresis.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling.
Wireless power transmission is a technology for operating a device irrespective of a position of the device by wirelessly transferring a power to the device without a wire.
A wireless power receiver may charge a battery using energy received wirelessly. A wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power. The target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling is established between the source resonator and the target resonator. The source device and the target device may communicate with each other. During communication, transmission or reception of control information and state information may occur.
Due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices such as electric vehicles, mobile devices, and other devices that may move or be moved from place to place, research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome problems such as an increase in an inconvenience of a wired power supply, or a limit of an existing battery capacity. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) elements. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics includes a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive supplied power. To efficiently transmit power from the source device to the target device, the source device and the target device need to exchange information about a state of the source device and information about a state of the target device with each other. In other words, there is a need to perform communication between the source device and the target device.